Fur Good
by XsilentXreaperX
Summary: PLEASE READ! THIS IS PRETTY SAD SO... YEAH ALSO DONT YELL AT ME IF I MESSED UP ON A FEW THINGS OR SOMETHING IN HOMESTUCK THAT I TOTALLY FAILED WITH! IM ONLY IN THE BEGINNING! but other than that I hope you like it! :3 Reaper


I heard a really good song so I decided to make a sonfic out of it :3 the song is ~Fur Good~ you can listen to it

**WARNING- Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Sad so bring tissues!** I hope you like it! :3 don't forget to send requests!

"Equius. Please promise that you will be back." Nepeta looked down at the ground because she couldn't look at Equius' bloody face. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"Nepeta," he began, staring at the ground. Then he looked at her. "I.. I promise I will be back." Nepeta then had a faint smile on her face but still looked sad. Equius let go of her shoulder and walked away, leaving Nepeta there by herself.

Nepeta waited and waited and waited, but Equius never came back. Nepeta cried from Equius' loss for months. More months passed and she knew that Equius was never coming back so she went into severe depression.

When she was with Karkat, Sollux, Terezi and John at John's house, they were all sitting on the couch talking.

"Where is the bathroom?" Nepeta asked. John looked at Nepeta with a smile.

"Through the doorway and then make a left into a room then a right." John turned back to Karkat and did something funny and everyone laughed. When Nepeta left the room, everyone toned down their laughing.

"Wow. I can't believe that Nepeta is still upset about Equius," Karkat said to everyone.

"What do you expect? 2he lo2t her be2t friiend!" Sollux added. John looked at them with a serious face.

"Come on guys. She's right in the other room! She can probably hear-" Just as John was about to finish his sentence, he heard the piano playing from the other room. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. They all got up and tiptoed to where the piano was coming from. As they peeked their heads into the study room, they saw Nepeta sitting at the piano, playing.

"Wow. She looks really upset," Karkat whispered, but everyone just ignored him and watched Nepeta play the piano. As she continued to play, she began to sing as well.

_I've heard it's said_

_That Moirails come into our lives_

_Fur a reason._

_Bringing something we must learn._

_And we are lead to those_

_Who help us most to grow if we let them._

_And we help them in return._

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you._

John's mouth was wide open from surprise at how good she was. Not only at singing and playing the piano but showing her feelings so well and how calm she was.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun,_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed fur the better_

_But because I knew you._

_I have been changed fur good._

Everyone looked at each other again, John with tears in his eyes. By now, Nepeta was in tears too. From her tears, it was getting hard for her to sing but she just kept going.

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime._

_So, let me say before we part:_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you._

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart._

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you'll have rewritten mine_

_By being my friend._

When John looked over, he saw Sollux sniffling and wiping his eyes.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea._

_Like a seed dropped by a feather beast_

_Halfway through the wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed fur the better_

_But because I knew you..._

_I have been changed fur good._

_And just to clear the air_

_I beg forgiveness, for the times I didn't listen more._

_Though Equius there might be blame to share._

John leaned over to Sollux and patted him on the back as he began to cry more.

_But none of it seems to matter anymore._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea._

_Like a seed dropped by a beast in the wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed fur the better._

_I do believe I have been changed fur the better._

_And because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed..._

Fur good.

Nepeta couldn't hold back anymore. She dropped to the floor on her knees, put her face in her hands and began to cry. Karkat ran over to her and held her tightly to comfort her and everyone was in tears. When Nepeta looked up, all she saw was Equius behind Karkat. She knew she was hallucinating but she just closed her eyes and smiled.

_I'll miss you, Equius._


End file.
